Shut Up And Dance With Me
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Bill wants to fuse with Dipper. Crystal Falls AU. BILLDIP


Hey everyone! This is just a simple one shot that I wrote when I had time. I hope you enjoy! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.

WARNING: Billdip!

* * *

Bill smirked, his hand held out at Dipper. The cats eye gem had a cocky look on his face, one that just dared someone to challenge him. Dipper had no idea why the homeworld gem had kidnapped him and taken him to this mountain.

Bill had arrived from Homeworld a few months ago, human time, and no one could really understand what he wanted. Sometimes, he would be completely friendly, Mabel's best friend, and sometimes, he would be chasing them with the intent to shatter them.

So right now, Dipper had no idea whether he should trust the gem, or run as far away as possible. After a moment's hesitation, he reached up to his gem, a moonstone on his forehead, trying to cover the glow as he summoned his weapon. Bad move. He barely had it in his hands before Bill had knocked him away and pinned him against a rock. With a simple movement, Dipper flipped them so that Bill was pinned, but the cats eye gem was having none of it. With unnatural strength, Bill forced Dipper off him, sending the moonstone flying. Dipper crumpled to the ground, his bangs falling into his eyes as he looked up at Bill.

"What do you want?" He spat, forcing venom into his voice. Bill didn't even flinch as he held his hand out out to Dipper.

"Dance with me," Bill answered. Dipper eyed Bill's hand as though it was a poisonous snake, causing Bill to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Dance with me, Pine Tree," Bill began, "and I'll take you back to Shooting Star." Dipper eyed Bill with suspicious, causing the gem to sigh.

"How 'bout a deal?" Bill offered. His extended hand burst into blue flames. The moonstone knew that once the Homeworld gem made a deal, he couldn't back out. That was all it took to convince Dipper. He thrust his hand into Bill's and barely managed to without a surprised noise as the gem pulled him to his feet. One of Bill's arms went to Dipper's hip, while to other one continued to hold onto Dipper's hand. A blush formed on the moonstone's face. He hadn't admitted it, but his twin had been very close to guessing. Even though he would never tell a soul, he was head over heels for the cats eye gem.

Music began piping through the air as the two danced. Dipper was unsure of where it came from, but he didn't have time to wonder. Without warning, Bill twirled the moonstone under his arm before dipping and catching him. Dipper let out a squeal of surprise as he found himself face to face with the cats eye gem. His face turned a color that would have made the brightest shade of red jealous. Bill smirked as he caught sight of Dipper's blush and Dipper rolled his eyes, not expecting Bill to gently kiss him on the cheek.

Almost as if the kiss had invoked it, Dipper's gem started glowing. Bill's gem, which took the place of his right eye, had also began glowing. The moonstone smiled as a feeling of calm washed over him. Bill twirled him one last time before tucking his arm into the curve of Dipper's back and tossing the moonstone up into the air.

Dipper gave the full moon a smile as he twirled in the air, before gravity came into effect and he fell, back into Bill's arms. Before Dipper could react, Bill leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the younger gem's. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. Dipper, a sweet smile on his face, reached up and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, kissing the gem again. As the kiss deepened, a bright light surrounded the two gems. When it cleared, a new creature stood there.

The gem had a cats eye gem instead of a right eye and a blue gem on its forehead. Wavy blue hair with black streaks, and four arms. They had two left eyes, with one being brown and the other blue. A black top with an eye and a high collar covered the gem's chest.

"Well, well, well," Pyrite said, examining his body. "This is going to be _fun._ "

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed! The link below is what I based Pyrite's description on. Please check it out!

. /search?safe=strict&rlz=1C5CHFA_enBR719BR720&biw=1253&bih=701&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=7Nv-WqyUK8OnwgTf6JnACw&q=pyrite+billdip+fusion&oq=pyrite+billdip+fusion&gs_l=img.3...13895.15287.0.15..698.6j2.8.0...0...1c.1. ..0.0.0... _1eeVj4jg#imgrc=hZEPF7tUrgGe0M:

Until next time!

-Hourglass


End file.
